


Coś starego, coś nowego, coś pożyczonego i coś niebieskiego.

by Shann OKurcze (shannokurcze)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Peter Capaldi - Freeform, Science Fiction, fantastyka, przygoda
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannokurcze/pseuds/Shann%20OKurcze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Każda opowiedziana kiedykolwiek historia się wydarzyła. Historie są miejscem do którego trafiają wspomnienia, gdy o nich zapominamy"</p>
<p>Shannon jest zwykłą dziewczyną. Jej życie obraca się dookoła studiów, książek, muzyki i świętego spokoju. Do czasu. Pewnego dnia z zajęć porywa ją obłąkany staruszek, który twierdzi że dziewczyna posiada coś, co należy do niego. Okazuje się, że mężczyzna sam w sobie jest jedną wielką tajemnicą, a od niego i Shannon zależą losy całego Wszechświata. </p>
<p>Fanfiction serialu Doctor Who. Postaci Doctora, Tardis i kosmitów (prawdopodobnie nie wszystkich, postaram się też sama stworzyć jakieś rasy) należą do BBC UK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Szaleniec z Budką.

Te zajęcia były dla Shannon wyjątkowo nudne. Dziewczyna bardzo lubiła swoje studia, ale niektóre przedmioty (a dokładnie dwa) szczególnie ją nużyły. Tym bardziej, że tego dnia musiała spędzić na nich aż trzy godziny.

Shann wyjątkowo nie mogła się skupić, mimo, że była wyspana. Sama nie rozumiała, dlaczego tak się działo, a najgorsze było to, że nic nie mogła z tym zrobić. Jedynym co jej pozostawało, było udawanie że notuje, gdy w rzeczywistości ćwiczyła rysowanie w swoim zeszycie. Co jakiś czas docierały do niej jednak słowa wykładowcy, ale i tak nie umiała ułożyć ich w spójną całość.

W pewnym momencie jednak, stało się coś czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Wykładowca nagle przerwał swój monolog, czego powodem było gwałtowne wtargnięcie. W drzwiach stanął wysoki mężczyzna, z siwymi włosami i ogromnymi niebieskimi oczami, które wydały się Shannon wręcz obłąkane. - W czym mogę... - zaczął profesor, a mężczyzna pomachał rękoma, zbywając go i uciszając. - Ci! Cicho! Myślę! - zawołał, a jego reakcja pobudziła nieco studentów, którzy do tej pory tylko udawali, że cokolwiek robią. Nie często bowiem zdarzało się, że ktoś znienacka wpadał w środku wykładu do sali. Mężczyzna poprawił swój płaszcz i założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne które zaraz zdjął, i wskazał na dziewczynę palcem. - Ty. Idziesz ze mną. Raz, raz - zażądał, a zaraz złapał w dłoń jej torbę i zeszyt - No chodź, nie ma czasu. - pospieszył ją i wyciągnął z sali za rękę, nie wyjaśniając nic wykładowcy. Shannon była zmieszana i za bardzo nie wiedziała co się dzieje.

\- Wiesz, że to porwanie? - zapytała, idąc za nim. Nie mogła tak po prostu wrócić do sali. Mężczyzna miał w końcu wszystkie jej rzeczy. Co gorsza, kierował się do wyjścia.

\- Chciałaś się wyrwać. Poza tym, nie ładnie tak bazgrać w zeszycie. No ale rozumiem, akurat to co mówił było wyjątkowo nudne - rzucił mężczyzna, jakby na jednym wdechu, otwierając przed nią drzwi i zaraz podał jej torbę, do której już zdążył schować zeszyt. Po chwili ruszył szybkim krokiem przed siebie, pozostawiając ją pod neogotyckim budynkiem. Mogła uciec, ale zaraz podążyła za nim biegiem, pocierając ramiona. Było zimno i ciemno, no ale czego można się spodziewać po początku grudnia. Starszy mężczyzna po chwili się zawrócił, zdejmując płaszcz, który zaraz założył na jej ramiona. - No i obserwowałem cię już dłuższy czas. Musisz mi wierzyć, że chciałem, aby nasze spotkanie wyglądało inaczej, ale trochę mi się pokomplikowało - powiedział, i uśmiechnął się jak małe dziecko, które coś zbroiło i jest z tego powodu wyjątkowo zadowolone.

\- Że co?! - zawołała, wyraźnie zdenerwowana i teraz już całkiem poważnie przerażona. Zatrzymała się na skraju krawężnika, i nieco na nim balansowała. Nie miała zamiaru dalej z nim iść. Opatuliła się jednak płaszczem którym ją okrył - Śledziłeś mnie jak jakiś psychopata, a teraz mnie perfidnie i jawnie porywasz? No ładnie, z którego psychiatryka się urwałeś? - zapytała, dość groźnie, a przechodnie przyglądali się im. Jej towarzysz tylko wywrócił oczami i złapał jej wolną dłoń, ciągnąc za sobą dalej, w stronę Starego Miasta.

\- To nie porwanie, bo się zgodziłaś. Poza tym, wzywałaś pomocy. Boisz się czegoś. Czujesz obawę. I jesteś w posiadaniu przedmiotu, który kiedyś komuś podarowałem. To oznacza, że powinnaś była mnie końcu poznać. Właśnie nadszedł ten moment. A teraz skup się. I nie mdlej. To co zobaczysz być może cię przerazi, albo zachwyci, albo jedno i drugie, albo uciekniesz z krzykiem - powiedział, i uśmiechnął się wyraźnie rozbawiony, bo sobie to wyobraził.

\- Co...? - wymamrotała tylko, patrząc na niego zdezorientowana, nie rozumiejąc ani jednego słowa z tego, co powiedział. - Ty serio jesteś szurnięty i to porządnie. - zauważyła, bo naprawdę brzmiał jak jakiś obłąkany. Boi się? Wzywała pomocy? Nie przypominała sobie. Chciała już coś powiedzieć, kiedy dociągnął ją w jakiś ciemny zaułek, i ściągnął ogromną płachtę, z równie wielkiego, niebieskiego pudełka. Oczywiście, nie było to zwykłe pudełko, ale budka telefoniczna. Niebieska. Londyńska. - I niby to miało mnie przerazić? - zapytała, unosząc jedną brew do góry - Za jakie grzechy? Porywa mnie uciekinier z psychiatryka, ciągnie mnie do jakiegoś ciemnego zaułka i pokazuje mi co? Wielką policyjną budkę! - mówiła, patrząc na niego - Rób co chcesz, ja idę - powiedziała, i odwróciła się na pięcie, po czym usłyszała głośne westchnięcie i trzaśnięcie drzwi. Zatrzymała się. Wszystko w niej krzyczało, że powinna tam wrócić i wejść do budki. Przyciągała ją. On ją przyciągał. Był nieco przerażający, ale tak bardzo tajemniczy. A Shannon uwielbiała tajemnice. Uwielbiała je rozwiązywać, poznawać, zgłębiać. Nie wiedziała nawet kiedy trzymała już dłoń na klamce drewnianego, ogromnego pudełka, w którym on zniknął. Poczuła wibracje, które zaczęły przechodzić przez jej ciało, a ich źródło znajdowało się we wnętrzu budki. To nie mogło być nic zwykłego. Tak samo jak on nie mógł być po prostu zwariowanym staruszkiem, który postradał zmysły. W pewnym momencie gwałtownie pociągnęła klamkę i z zamkniętymi oczami weszła do środka. Kiedy je otworzyła, zamarła, a jej usta mimowolnie się otworzyły w akcie kompletnego zdziwienia.

\- Ha! Wiedziałem że wrócisz - powiedział, trzymając w dłoniach gitarę i pogrywając coś na niej - Witaj w Tardis. Teraz już musisz ze mną porozmawiać - powiedział, patrząc na dziewczynę z uśmiechem.

\- W czym witaj...? - wymamrotała tylko, rozglądając się dookoła, teraz już z podziwem. Czuła się dziwnie. Jakby kiedyś już to widziała. Po chwili pokręciła tylko głową i popatrzyła na mężczyznę.


	2. Zegarek z zielonym oczkiem.

\- Tardis. TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S - przeliterował, a Shannon odetchnęła głęboko, chodząc nieco zniecierpliwiona po tym... Pomieszczeniu? Pokoju? Sali? W zasadzie to sama nie wiedziała, gdzie jest. Co to za miejsce. - No ok, ej, zrozumiałam. Pytałam czym jest ten Tardis - rzuciła, a budka mruknęła, jakby się na nią zezłościła. W zasadzie, czy to w ogóle było możliwe? Shannon nieco potrząsnęła głową.

\- Jakim cudem... Co...? To coś jest... - zaczęła, ale nie było dane jej skończyć.

\- Tak, wiem, większe w środku niż na zewnątrz. I uważaj, to jest ona. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby się na ciebie pogniewała - ostatnie słowa wyszeptał, i pogładził coś, co wyglądało jak konsola. Gitara ciągle była przewieszona przez ramię mężczyzny, który teraz stał już obok Shannon. - To jest mój wehikuł czasu - powiedział w końcu i odetchnął głęboko, a ona wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- Nie żartuj... Borze zielony, ja zwariowałam... - wymamrotała i złapała się za głowę - Kim ty w ogóle jesteś, co? Co to za szopka? Ktoś mnie wkręca? - mówiła na jednym wdechu i zaraz popatrzyła na swojego towarzysza przestraszonym wzrokiem. W zasadzie to nie wiedziała nawet, jak on się nazywa. Co ona tu robi. A może zasnęła? Może to był po prostu jakiś chory sen? - Shannon, obudź się, obudź się... - mówiła pod nosem, i zaczęła szczypać się po dłoniach, ale to nic nie dawało. Mężczyzna ujął ją za nadgarstki delikatnie, po czym gdy już na niego patrzyła, zdjął okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które ciągle miał na nosie. Wydało się to jej bardzo dziwne, no bo na co komu ochrona przed słońcem w grudniu?

\- Shann, posłuchaj - zaczął, i nagle stał się całkiem poważny - nie masz się czego bać. Nazywam się Doctor, i wiem, że ta cała sytuacja może być dla ciebie poniekąd... ciężka - powiedział i odetchnął głęboko, po czym popatrzył do góry i kiwnął głową, jakby rozmawiał sam ze sobą na temat tego czy to co mówi dobrze brzmi. Po chwili jednak sięgnął do kieszeni swoich kraciastych spodni, z której wyjął dość gruby pliczek kartek spiętych gumką. Zaczął czegoś szukać, aż znalazł i uśmiechnął się nieco. - W końcu udało mi się to zapamiętać - powiedział pod nosem i wrócił wzrokiem do Shannon, która wyglądała jakby w jednej chwili wszystko co wiedziała uleciało w powietrze. - No ale wracając - powiedział i chrząknął, odkładając karteczki - Ja jestem Doctor, co już wiesz, jestem Władcą Czasu - mówił, i złożył swoje dłonie razem, a brunetka patrzyła na niego ciągle jakby mówił w innym języku - Podróżuje w czasie i przestrzeni i walczę z kosmitami. Tak... Wiem, że twoim zdaniem to brzmi niedorzecznie, ale tak jest - powiedział, a ona pokiwała głową. Nie miała siły się zastanawiać nad tym, czy to się dzieje naprawdę, czy nie. Czy on jest zwariowany i czy jej się przypadkiem nie udzieliło. Po prostu go słuchała, starając się pojąć to wszystko swoim małym umysłem. Owszem, miała wybujałą wyobraźnię, ale to, że tą sytuację wykreował jej umysł było wykluczone. Ostatnie pół godziny było bowiem najbardziej absurdalnymi trzydziestoma minutami jej życia.

\- No dobra. Załóżmy, że to co mówisz, jest prawdą, chociaż nie wiem czy powinnam ci ufać. Jesteś tym... Władcą Czasu, cokolwiek to znaczy, i sobie latasz, ale po co ci ja? - zapytała, patrząc na Doctora, a jej wyraz twarzy powoli wracał do normy.

\- To taka rasa. Kosmiczna - wtrącił między jej słowami, a gdy zadała pytanie, klasnął w dłonie - No właśnie. Powiedz, dostałaś coś na swoje 19 urodziny? - zapytał, i odstawił gitarę, a Shannon usiadła na schodkach. Po chwili on dołączył do niej. Dziewczyna dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie o płaszczu, który władca jej dał i zdjęła go z ramion, ale nie oddała go mężczyźnie. Zamiast tego ścisnęła go w objęciach nieco, co wywołało na twarzy jej towarzysza uśmiech. Shannon zastanowiła się chwilkę.

\- No... W sumie to dostałam... Ale czemu pytasz? - zapytała i zmarszczyła nieco brwi. Nie rozumiała, czemu go to interesowało.

\- Czy był to zegarek na łańcuszku, o taki? - Władca znowu sięgnął do spodni, z których wyjął to o czym wspomniał wcześniej. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona, z resztą nie pierwszy raz tego wieczora.

\- Skąd to masz? - zapytała, i zaczęła grzebać w swojej torbie, z której zaraz wyjęła identyczny przedmiot jak ten, który właśnie zwisał z jego dłoni. Otworzyła swój i pokazała mu jego wnętrze. Na miejscu jednego z kręgów, takich samych jak na wierzchu zegara, widniał dość spory kamień. Zazwyczaj nie miał on jakiejś szczególnej barwy, ale teraz połyskiwał na błękitnozielono, co zdziwiło nieco dziewczynę.

\- Ja dałem ten który ty trzymasz w dłoni twojej prapraprababci w jej dziewiętnaste urodziny, to był rok 1886. Uzgodniliśmy wtedy, że kiedy ona będzie miała córkę, da jej ten zegarek w jej urodziny. Potem córka przekaże go swojej córce, i tak dalej. W ten sposób, trafił do ciebie - wyjaśnił, i uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, po czym popatrzył przed siebie.

\- Znałeś moją prababcię? - zapytała zszokowana. - I niby po co miałbyś jej to dać? - zapytała i prychnęła nieco, a on popatrzył na nią oburzony.

\- Elisabeth Smith, prawda? - odpowiedział jej pytaniem, a ona uniosła brwi do góry. Jej babcia faktycznie się tak nazywała. No ale przecież było tyle sposobów, w które mógł zdobyć tą informację... - Dałem jej to na wszelki wypadek. Ten kamień zmienia kolor zawsze, kiedy znajdzie się w pobliżu stworzeń nie z tego świata. Zmienił, prawda? - upewnił się, a ona znowu popatrzyła na zegarek i pokiwała głową. Zauważyła to już wcześniej, ale nie przywiązywała do tego uwagi. Myślała, że to kwestia światła. Myliła się jednak.

\- To znaczy, że... - zaczęła, ale Doctor wstał i podszedł do panelu sterowania Tardis. Przynajmniej tak się wydawało Shannon. Dziewczyna poszła za nim i oparła się o konsolę na której było mnóstwo przycisków.

\- To znaczy, że mamy kłopoty. Dałem go twojej babci po to, aby w razie czego wiedziała od razu. Ostatnio był ciągle zielony, prawda? - zapytał Doctor, a dziewczyna zastanowiła się chwilę, po której niestety była zmuszona potwierdzić.

\- W szkole... - wyszeptała, patrząc na niego. Coś w tym było. Kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyła tą zieloną barwę, poczuła się nieswojo. - Myślisz, że to tego się tak boję? - zapytała, patrząc mu w oczy, a on pokiwał tylko głową. Shannon odetchnęła głęboko. - Wiesz, najgorzej było w piwnicy - wyznała po chwili, nie odrywając od mężczyzny wzroku, a on uśmiechnął się - Bałam się tam. nie chciałam wchodzić dalej - powiedziała, a jego uśmiech się poszerzył.

\- No to zaczniemy poszukiwania właśnie tam - powiedział, i wziął od niej płaszcz który założył, po czym wsunął okulary na nos - Trzymaj się, Shann. Czas dokopać tym kosmitom - powiedział wesoło i roześmiał się, po czym popchnął jedną z wielu wajch na kokpicie Tardis. Wehikuł zadrżał cały i wydał z siebie charakterystyczny rzężący dźwięk, który Shannon wydał się znajomy. Był to odgłos którego miała nie zapomnieć już nigdy w życiu.


	3. Zasady Doctora.

Shannon złapała się poręczy mocno i pisnęła aż, bo nieco nią zarzuciło. Popatrzyła na Doctora, który wyciągnął do niej dłoń.

\- Już? - zapytała zdziwiona, a on zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. Podszedł do drzwi, i ułożył dłoń na klamce. 

\- Idziesz? - rzucił i założył okulary, a ona poderwała się na równe nogi. Od razu znalazła się obok niego.

\- I... I co? - zapytała, patrząc na niego uważnie - To będzie tak, jakbyśmy się nie ruszyli z miejsca, ale... Byli gdzie indziej? - dodała, a Doctor pokiwał głową.

\- Coś w tym stylu - odparł i uśmiechnął się nieco, a gdy miał już otwierać drzwi, Shannon westchnęła ciężko. Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią pytająco, marszcząc nieco czoło, co nadawało jego twarzy surowy wygląd i sprawiało wrażenie jakby jego brwi były niezależnym organizmem. Niczym ogon u kota - były przyczepione do jego twarzy, ale żyły własnym życiem. Shannon zaśmiała się z własnych myśli, a zaraz podniosła ręce odrobinę.

\- Przypominam, że mamy grudzień, a ja jestem w samym swetrze - powiedziała w odpowiedzi na jego spojrzenie, a on zastanowił się nieco.

\- Faktycznie... Czekaj - powiedział i pobiegł po schodkach na górę, a zaraz zniknął jej z pola widzenia. Shannon zorientowała się że wrócił dopiero gdy na jej głowie wylądował kawałek materiału, który okazał się być ciepłym płaszczem. - Już możemy iść? Mamy świat do uratowania - rzucił Doctor, zbiegając dwoma susami na poziom, na którym znajdowała się dziewczyna, i zaraz otworzył drzwi. Shannon odetchnęła głęboko i po chwili zastanowienia ruszyła za nim, wychodząc na zimne, grudniowe powietrze, które nieco szczypało w policzki. Władca czasu popatrzył na nią, a zaraz ruszył przed siebie. Shannon zagapiła się nieco, ale zaraz dogoniła go.

\- Żeby było jasne, musimy być ostrożni. Nie możemy dopuścić, abyś ty z przeszłości zobaczyła siebie z przyszłości, bo inaczej stworzymy paradoks czasoprzestrzenny - powiedział, a ona pokiwała głową, mimo, że nie zrozumiała ani jednego słowa poza tym, że muszą się chować przed nią samą - Po drugie... Uważaj na siebie. I daj zegarek - poprosił, zatrzymując się i wyciągając do niej dłoń. Dziewczyna zdjęła łańcuszek z przedmiotem o który prosił z szyi i podała mu go. Doctor poprawił okulary i oprócz tego, że złapał za ich oprawkę i popatrzył na zegarek nie zrobił nic. Okulary wydały tylko dziwny, świszczący dźwięk. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na swojego przewodnika pytająco - Okulary soniczne, robią wszystko, tylko nie działają na drewno. Przekalibrowałem zegarek, żeby nie reagował na mnie, w końcu ma nam pomóc znaleźć kosmitów. Gdyby świecił ciągle z powodu mnie, to byłby bezużyteczny - zauważył, a ona pokiwała głową. Nie do końca była w stanie wszystko zrozumieć, ale starała się. W końcu miała mu pomóc, a gdyby nie próbowała chociaż w małym stopniu pojąć tego co się dzieje, byłaby tak samo nie potrzebna jak zegarek jeszcze przed chwilą.

\- Mam pamiętać o czymś jeszcze? - dopytała, naciągając nieco rękawy płaszcza na dłonie, a on pokiwał głową.

\- Trzymaj się blisko mnie. Rób to co mówię. Gdy będę kazał biec, biegnij. Kiedy powiem, żebyś nie mrugała, nie mrugaj. Po prostu... Słuchaj się mnie. Zrozumiano? - odparł na jej pytanie, a ona pokiwała głową - No, to tyle z zasad BHP - rzucił i uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym otworzył złotą klapkę czasomierza.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo. Szli dość szybko, a Shannon rozglądała się dookoła. Doctor co jakiś czas zatrzymywał ją ruchem dłoni, patrząc na zegarek w zastanowieniu, ale zaraz wzdychał i szedł dalej. W pewnym momencie Shannon zauważyła siebie i schowała się za mężczyzną, którego przyciągnęła do muru uczelni aby nie było jej widać i wyjrzała przez jego ramię.

\- To stąd cię znam! Widziałam cię wtedy, jak szłam do szkoły! Swoją drogą... Serio tak dziwnie wyglądam jak chodzę? - powiedziała teatralnym szeptem, a on zaraz strzepnął jej dłonie ze swojego płaszcza.

\- Ale siebie nie widziałaś? W sensie wtedy, jak widziałaś mnie? - zapytał, a kiedy ona już miała odpowiadać, zasłonił jej usta dłonią. Dziewczyna uniosła brwi do góry i popatrzyła na niego. - Cichaj! - rzucił i rozejrzał się dookoła znad swoich okularów, po czym ukucnął na chodniku i przyłożył do niego ucho.

\- Doctorze... Chyba mieliśmy nie zwracać na siebie uwagi... - przypomniała mu, ciągnąć nieco za jego rękaw, a on poderwał się na równe nogi i popatrzył na nią.

\- Coś... Jest nie tak... Coś jest bardzo, bardzo nie tak Shannon - powiedział i rozejrzał się nieco po raz kolejny - Widzisz coś dziwnego? Coś, czego wcześniej tu nie było? Coś... Coś czego nikt inny by nie zauważył? Ktoś zniknął? Rozpłynął się bez słowa? - zapytał, ujmując jej twarz w dłonie i patrząc jej głęboko w oczy. Dziewczyna była nieco zakłopotana, ale zaraz pokiwała głową i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Tak, pisali coś w gazetach... Że jakaś dziewczyna zniknęła. I ktoś szukał psa - odpowiedziała po chwili zastanowienia, a zaraz rozejrzała się dookoła, nieco odsuwając się od mężczyzny, który patrzył na nią zniecierpliwiony. Shannon obserwowała wszystko dokładnie, i dopiero po chwili zauważyła coś, co zwróciło jej uwagę - Tam - powiedziała, wskazując ruchem dłoni przed siebie, na posąg, którego mogła by przysiąc, nie było tam ani wtedy, gdy Doctor ją zabrał, ani wcześniej. Był w tej chwili. Shannon popatrzyła na Władcę, który w nagle zbladł i zdjął swoje okulary. Jego wzrok nie oderwał się od kamiennej rzeźby ani na moment.

\- Nie mrugaj... - szepnął tylko, wpatrując się przed siebie. Shannon przypomniała sobie jego wcześniejsze słowa, i zaraz wbiła wzrok w posąg, niemal od razu nieruchomiejąc. Przez chwilę zapomniała nawet o oddechu. Kiedy nagle poczuła ciepło dłoni mężczyzny na swojej, przez jej ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Coś mówiło jej, gdzieś z tyłu głowy, że żarty się skończyły. Że teraz są zdani na siebie nawzajem, i że gdyby nie pojawienie się Doctora, mogłoby być już po niej. Teraz musieli stawić temu czoła. Razem, albo wcale.


	4. Anioł Aniołowi nie równy.

Shannon i Władca stali bez ruchu. Nie odrywali wzroku od posągu, który znajdował się przed nimi.

\- Doctorze... Co to jest...? - zapytała cicho po chwili, i skierowała nieco twarz w jego kierunku. Jej spojrzenie było jakby przyklejone do kamiennej rzeźby. W końcu mężczyzna musiał mieć jakiś powód, dla którego wydał jej jasne i proste polecenie. Szkoda, że było aż tak trudne do wykonania. Shannon zamrugała jednym okiem a zaraz drugim, bo już nie mogła wytrzymać. Doctor zrobił to samo i mocniej ścisnął jej dłoń, po czym wyciągnął rękę w której trzymał zegarek przed siebie, nieco się wyciągając aby ją wydłużyć. Kamień na tarczy, gdy tylko znalazł się w zasięgu wzroku posągu, zabłysnął słabą, błękitnozieloną poświatą. Dużo mniejszą niż zazwyczaj, ale jednak.

\- To Shannon... Jest Płaczący Anioł, który już wie, że my wiemy, że on nas widzi... - powiedział Doctor cicho, a jego wyraźny szkocki akcent stał się, o ile to było możliwe, jeszcze ostrzejszy. Brunetka przysunęła się nieco do mężczyzny i odetchnęła głęboko.

\- Długo będziemy musieli tak na niego patrzeć...? - zadała pytanie po raz kolejny, i w tym samym momencie pomiędzy nimi a posągiem przejechał duży dostawczy samochód, zasłaniając im widok. Kiedy już ich minął, kamiennej figury nie było.

\- Nie, nie, nie! - krzyknął Doctor i schował twarz w dłoniach - Nie! - wymamrotał znowu i zrezygnowany popatrzył przed siebie. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego ciągle. - Uciekł! Uciekł nam! - powiedział, a Shannon zmarszczyła nieco brwi.

\- Powiesz mi o co chodzi? Trudno mi być w temacie, gdy nie wyjaśniasz pewnych kwestii. - odpowiedziała mu spokojnie, a mężczyzna usiadł na pobliskiej ławce. Brunetka przycupnęła obok niego.

\- To, co właśnie widzieliśmy, to był płaczący anioł. Płaczące anioły to asasyni. Idealni zabójcy. - mówił, patrząc jej w oczy. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale Władca Czasu najwyraźniej bardzo lubił utrzymywać kontakt wzrokowy. Nieco ją to zbijało z tropu i peszyło, a za każdym razem gdy mu uciekała, on i tak odnajdywał jej tęczówki swoimi. - Kiedy na nich patrzysz, nie ruszają się. Ale tylko, dopóki są w zasięgu twojego wzroku. W momencie gdy odwrócisz spojrzenie... Anioł już będzie przy tobie - mówił, a jego lodowatoniebieskie oczy świdrowały ją.  
\- Pytasz co wtedy? Dotyka cię, a gdy to robi wchłania twoją energię czasową i przenosi cię w inną przestrzeń. W inny czas. Bez możliwości powrotu. To w najlepszym przypadku. A w najgorszym... No cóż... Nawet nie byłabyś w stanie się zorientować, kiedy umarłaś - odpowiedział na jej nieme pytanie, a ona miała wrażenie, że Doctor jakimś cudem wkradł się do jej głowy.

Czyżby czytał jej w myślach? Nie miała pojęcia. Nie chciała chyba się nawet nad tym zastanawiać. W tej chwili, jedyne czego chciała, to wrócić do domu, zakopać się w pościeli, i nie wychodzić stamtąd aż do momentu, kiedy to wszystko się skończy. Ale... Nie wiedziała czemu... Z jednej strony pragnęła aby to wszystko okazało się snem, a z drugiej chciała, aby Doctor już nigdy jej nie zostawiał. Mimo strachu, gdzieś tam w środku czuła się przy nim bezpieczna.

\- Shannon, nic ci nie grozi, dopóki jesteś ze mną. - obiecał i odetchnął głęboko. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. Jego słowa brzmiały bardzo przekonująco - mówił albo absolutnie szczerze, albo był doskonałym kłamcą.

\- Ci wszyscy ludzie... Oni nic nie wiedzą. Żyją sobie spokojnie... - rzuciła nagle, rozglądając się po ruchliwej ulicy otoczonej zabytkowymi budynkami i, jak zazwyczaj o tej porze roku, drzewami pozbawionymi liści. Nie odbierało to jednak uliczce uroku. Wręcz przeciwnie. Shannon poprawiła płaszcz, i popatrzyła z powrotem na Doctora, który sprawiał wrażenie jakby nieobecnego. Jego oczy nieco przygasły i dziewczyna dopiero zauważyła, jakie stare były. Dużo starsze niż jego na oko pięćdziesięciokilkuletnie ciało - To wielki paradoks, że oni niczego się nie domyślają - stwierdziła po chwili, ale zaraz wyrwała się z rozmyślań - To co staruszku? Co teraz? - zapytała nagle i poderwała się na równe nogi, a on popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. Widać dopiero po chwili dotarły do niego jej słowa, bo jego do tej pory uniesione wysoko brwi zmarszczyły się nagle, a twarz przybrała dość karcący wyraz. Shannon natychmiast zrobiło się głupio - Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię obrazić... - powiedziała, a Władca zaraz się roześmiał, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

\- Och Shannon, tak się składa, że jestem starszy niż ziemia po której chodzisz. Nie wyglądam, co? - zapytał rozbawiony, po czym wstał gwałtownie i złapał jej dłoń, a zaraz ruszył biegiem w stronę budynku uczelni. Shannon roześmiała się wesoło i biegła za nim, nie przejmując się niczym. Liczyła się tylko przygoda, a spojrzenia przechodniów, na które do tej pory zawsze zwracała uwagę, stały się czymś nieistotnym.

\- Prowadź do piwnicy - rzucił Doctor i zakręcił się nieco, sięgając do kieszeni po zegarek. Shannon zabrała mu go, a Władca popatrzył na nią zdziwiony.

\- Oj no chcę się na coś przydać - odparła, a on kiwnął głową - Jest zielony. Nie jakoś szalenie, ale jest - powiedziała i ruszyła przed siebie, w stronę dużych drzwi, otwartych na oścież. Znajdowały się za nimi schody, prowadzące w dół na długi korytarz, ciągnący się przez cały budynek. Kiedy byli już na dole, Shann skręciła w lewo, w stronę bufetu i zatrzymała się przed łukiem otwierającym dalszą część korytarza. Znowu czuła ten lęk. To poczucie zagubienia.

\- Pamiętaj, jesteś ze mną - powiedział Doctor, a ona pokiwała głową i pokazała mu tarczę zegarka. - Jesteśmy... Coraz... Bliżej... - zauważył powoli i wyszedł przed nią. Dziewczyna schowała się nieco za Doctorem, starając się jakoś panować nad strachem. Zawsze była małą tchórzofretką, starającą się walczyć z lękiem. Tak też było i w tej chwili, tym bardziej, że była z nim. Z mężczyzną, którego prawie nie znała, ale któremu ufała i który obiecał jej, że ją ochroni.

Shannon czuła się jak w jakimś dziwnym śnie. Ciemnym, mrocznym i strasznym. W pewnym momencie Doctor zatrzymał się, co zmusiło do tego również brunetkę. Dziewczyna była na tyle wysoka, że mogła dostrzec nad ramieniem swojego towarzysza to, co działo się przed nimi. Niestety, jedyną rzeczą, jaką napotkał jej wzrok, była ciemność rozciągająca się przed nimi. Shannon odetchnęła, i nie potrafiła już ukryć tego, jak bardzo się boi. Coś bowiem czyhało na nich w mroku.


	5. Zło czai się w ciemności.

Doctor zerknął kątem oka na dziewczynę i zaraz rozejrzał się dookoła. Światło. Gdzie jest światło. W tej chwili potrzebowali go tak samo jak szczęścia. Ryzyko, że znowu spotkają Anioły było ogromne, szczególnie, że zegarek wariował i teraz świecił już pełnym blaskiem, rozjaśniając nieco drogę. Doctor rozejrzał się dookoła, i gdy odnalazł wzrokiem włącznik, nacisnął go. Mrok rozjaśnił się nieco, a on odetchnął głęboko. W zasięgu wzroku nie było żadnego posągu. W sumie to niczego nie było. Tylko kamienna błyszcząca posadzka odbijająca poświatę lamp i ceglane ściany. A korytarz ciągnął się i ciągnął... Aż do drzwi znajdujących się na jego końcu. Doctor jednak zatrzymał się nagle.

\- Och... - mruknął pod nosem i zmarszczył brwi - Shannon... Widziałaś je wcześniej? prawda? - rzucił, patrząc na brunetkę, która poprawiła okulary znajdujące się na jej nosie, a zaraz pokiwała głową. Jej grzywka zatańczyła zabawnie. - I... Nie zaatakowały cię. Nie próbowały się do ciebie zbliżyć. One chciały... Żebym ja się tu znalazł - powiedział i uderzył się nieco dłonią w czoło. No tak! Przecież to było nienaturalne dla Aniołów. W końcu wszędzie gdzie się pojawiały ciągle ktoś znikał, a tu... - Mówiłaś, że zaginęła tylko jedna dziewczyna i pies. Nie powiedziane, że zrobiły to Anioły, Shann. Och , jesteś genialna. - powiedział Doctor i uśmiechnął się szeroko, jak dziecko które dostało nową zabawkę. Dziewczyna była kompletnie zaskoczona, a wyraz jej twarzy jeszcze bardziej ucieszył Władcę. Lubił, kiedy ludzie tak reagowali. Lubił ich zaskakiwać. Czy był egoistą? To akurat trudno było stwierdzić, ale chyba gdyby był, nie poświęcałby siebie dla innych. Prawda? Doctor po chwili wyrwał się z rozmyślań i ruszył przed siebie.

\- No chodź. Chodź, chodź, chodź. Musimy się dowiedzieć, czego chcą - powiedział, patrząc przez ramię za Shannon, która zaraz ruszyła w jego ślady. Za chwilę jednak pożałował, że nie patrzył przed siebie.

\- Doctorze! - usłyszał nagle, i tak samo się zatrzymał, milimetry od Anioła.

\- Shannon, stój tam gdzie stoisz, słyszysz? Stój tam gdzie stoisz! - zawołał Doctor, wyciągając dłoń za siebie. - Patrz na niego, nie mrugaj, patrz na niego - mówił, już nieco ciszej, szukając jej ręki w powietrzu, a gdy w końcu ją znalazł, odetchnął głęboko. Na wszelki wypadek musieli być w jakiś sposób połączeni, żeby w razie najgorszego, trafić razem w to samo miejsce. Obiecał jej, że nie pozwoli jej skrzywdzić, co wiązało się z tym, że nie mógł jej zostawić. Już wystarczająco dużo osób straciło przez niego... Tak wiele... Nie chciał, aby ona była kolejna.

Kiedy Doctor upewnił się, że Shannon wykonała jego polecenie, kątem oka dostrzegł ruch i natychmiast zwrócił swoje spojrzenie w tamtym kierunku. Zatrzymał wzrok na drugim Aniele. Mógł tylko zakładać, że było ich więcej. A jeśli faktycznie tak było... Cóż, wolał się nad tym na razie nie zastanawiać.W dodatku, coś mu nie grało. Coś było nie tak. Anioły, które ich otoczyły, nie wyglądały normalnie. Nie przypominały tych Aniołów, które on do tej pory spotykał - brakowało im skrzydeł, ich wyrzeźbione ubrania też były inne...

\- Czego chcecie? - zapytał, patrząc w oczy Anioła i cofnął się o pół kroku. Dopóki światła się paliły, dopóki mieli Anioły w zasięgu wzroku, nic im nie groziło. Teoretycznie. W sumie, Doctor nie wiedział, czemu zadał to pytanie. Nie mógł oczekiwać, że Anioł mu odpowie. Przecież był litą skałą.

Ta chwila wydawała się dłużyć w nieskończoność, chociaż Doctor wiedział, że odczuwanie czasu zależało od wielkość ciała - zatem dla mrówki owy moment mógłby sprawiać wrażenie faktycznej nieskończoności, ale niestety nie dla Władcy. Wiązało się to z tym, że kontakt wzrokowy z Aniołem nie mógł trwać dłużej niż cztery minuty. Po tym czasie Doctorowi pozostawała albo walka z własnym ciałem i próby przedłużenia nie mrugania, albo poddanie się. Nie wiedział jednak, jakie są możliwości jego towarzyszki.

\- Shannon, błagam, powiedz że nie cierpisz na zespół suchego oka, czy coś. Musisz móc nie mrugać jak najdłużej - powiedział cicho Doctor, a Shannon stanęła obok Władcy, ściskając mocno jego ramię.

\- Nie wiem, ale coraz mi trudniej... - przyznała, i głos jej zadrżał. Była przerażona, Doctor czuł to doskonale. Wiedział o tym. Zdążył się już zorientować, że Shannon jest płochliwa i boi się wielu rzeczy. Teraz też się bała, ale starała się to ukrywać.

\- Shannon... Możliwe... Możliwe, że.. - mówił Doctor, otwierając oczy szerzej. Na domiar złego, światło zaczęło mrugać delikatnie. Władca czuł to, co miało nastąpić. - Nie damy rady... - wymamrotał, i w tym samym momencie światło zgasło na moment, a gdy zabłysło znowu, dłoń Anioła spoczywała już na ramieniu mężczyzny...

***

-TRANSMISJA ROZPOCZĘTA-

-NAPIS NA EKRANIE - *nagranie zacznie się za 5, 4, 3, 2...* -

-W KADRZE POJAWIA SIĘ DZIEWCZYNA, BLADA, NA PIERWSZY RZUT OKA PRZESTRASZONA. RUDE WŁOSY, ZIELONE OCZY, BARDZO SZCZUPŁA-

Halo? Halo, działa? Ok...

-SIADA WYGODNIEJ NA FOTELU-

Nazywam się Malia, pochodzę z planety Eden 5. Jest to małe ciało niebieskie krążące wokół gwiazdy Harmonia 5. Ciekawi was skąd te numery? Eden 5 i Harmonia 5 to część większej całości. Wraz z planetami ościennymi tworzymy małą wspólnotę i wyznajemy te same zasady i wartości. Eden 5 ma 4 siostrzane planety, a nasza jest tą najważniejszą. Znajduje się tu siedziba Wielkiej Rady oraz Wybrańca. Wybraniec sprawuje najwyższą władzę nad wszystkimi planetami naszego układu a tytuł ten przechodzi z pokolenia na pokolenie w jednej rodzinie już od wieków. Według legend Wspólnota Pięciu powstała, ponieważ Eden 5 był już zbyt mały aby pomieścić wszystkich mieszkańców. Właśnie dlatego wyruszyli oni na ościenne ciała niebieskie na pokładzie statku Tezeusz, który na orbicie rozdzielił się na 4 osobne statki. W ten sposób, mieszkańcy Edenu 5 zasiedlili pozostałe planety naszego układu krążące wokół Harmonii, która dzięki łasce Bogów daje nam życie i wszelką pomyślność. Każda z planet ma zupełnie inny klimat, panują na niej inne zwyczaje, jednak na wszystkich wyznajemy te same Bóstwa. W każdym domu wiszą podobieństwa Najważniejszej Bogini. Co 14 dni, bo tyle trwa na Edenie miesiąc, składamy ofiarę w Fontannie Życia, znajdującej się na planecie macierzystej. Wiąże się to z wieloma uroczystościami i jest to dla nas najważniejszy dzień w całym, trwającym 24 miesiące roku.

-DZIEWCZYNA BIERZE GŁĘBOKI ODDECH I ZERKA PRZEZ RAMIĘ ZA SIEBIE, A ZARAZ ZGARNIA WŁOSY NA JEDNĄ STRONĘ-

W samym środku Fontanny Życia stoi kamienna statua, przedstawiająca Najważniejszą Boginię, z której pleców wyrasta dodatkowa para ramion, pokryta czymś w rodzaju futra. Nikt nie wie jednak co to dokładnie jest, gdyż na naszej planecie nie ma stworzeń, które byłyby pokryte właśnie takim okryciem. W dzień wystrzału plazmy z Harmonii, oznaczającego koniec starego, a początek nowego miesiąca, składamy dary do Fontanny Życia. Są to zazwyczaj zwierzęta, które wrzucamy w jej srebrzyste wody. Ofiary w magiczny sposób znikają, a żaden śmiertelny nie może dotknąć tafli, gdyż popadnie w nicość. Niestety... Podczas ostatniego wyrzutu plazmy, syn Wybrańca wpadł do Fontanny Życia...

-MALIA PATRZY WPROST W OBIEKTYW KAMERY, STRACH W JEJ OCZACH JEST ZNACZNIE WIĘKSZY NIŻ NA POCZĄTKU-

Od tamtej pory, zaczęło dziać się coś niedobrego. Bogowie wściekli się na mieszkańców Edenu 5. Niektórzy z nas zniknęli w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Rozpłynęli się. Statuy, które do tej pory znajdowały się w najważniejszych miejscach planety i w świątyniach, zaczęły zmieniać swoje położenie, a ludzie jak zahipnotyzowani patrzą w obrazy Bóstw. Twierdzą, że gdy odrywają od nich wzrok, wizerunki Bogów diametralnie się zmieniają, z łagodnego na groźny. Niedługo potem, znajdujemy tych nieszczęśników zamienionych w kamień. Nie wolno ich dotykać, ponieważ gdy ktoś to uczyni, przepada w ułamku sekundy. Nie wiemy co robić. Nasze życie stało się męką. Nie wychodzimy z domów. Musimy czuwać nad ogniem w paleniskach, ponieważ posągi przemieszczają się również w ciemnościach, coraz bardziej powszechnych na Edenie. Harmonia zaczęła gasnąć. Jedyną dodatkową bronią która pozwala nam jakoś przetrwać, jest nasz własny wzrok, ponieważ gdy patrzymy na figury, nie ruszają się. Nie wiem, jak wygląda sytuacja na innych planetach układu, ale...

-OBRAZ ZACZYNA SMUŻYĆ, W TLE ZA DZIEWCZYNĄ NA ŚCIANIE UKAZUJE SIĘ POWOLI PORUSZAJĄCY SIĘ CIEŃ. MALIA GWAŁTOWNIE NACHYLA SIĘ W STRONĘ EKRANU. WPADA W PANIKĘ-

One tu idą! Błagam, jeśli ktoś obejrzy to nagranie, pomóżcie nam! Wyślijcie pomoc na Eden 5, bo inaczej wszyscy... Nie, nie, nie!

-TRANSMISJA PRZERWANA. BRAK SYGNAŁU-


End file.
